Kliff/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Recruitment Conversations Level Up Quotes * "Yup. I definitely feel stronger." (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) * "Everything seems so much...clearer." (2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) * "I'm not the only force at play here." (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) * "Hm...? Maybe I'm imagining things." (1 stat up) * "Eh, I'm fine how I am." (Maxed stats) Class Change * "This could be exciting." Summary Screen * "They never stood a chance." (Easy victory) * "It's more fun when we barely escape with our lives, right?" (Hard victory) * "I'm worn out." (Fatigued) * "It shouldn't have had to be like this..." (An ally dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "Just say the word." (Full/High health) * "Don't worry about me." (Medium health) * "Well...all right..." (Low health) * "All right." (Full/High health, Prologue) * "I can't..." (Low health, Prologue) Upon Being Healed * "Thank you!" * "Yeah, thanks." Used Healing Item * "Ugh, are you kidding?" (Disliked) * "Well...it's food." (Neutral) * "Better than I expected." (Liked) * "Now this makes me happy!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "I miscalculated..." * "It can't be." Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "Get lost!" (Prologue) * "You deserve to lose." * "You should be ashamed." Critical * "You watching?" * "Now you die." * "Don't push me!" * "Fine!" * "Stay back!" (Prologue) * "No!" (Prologue) * "Just get away!" (Prologue) Finishing Blow * "Gotcha!" * "Give it up." * "My turn!" Defeated Enemy * "Yeah, bye." * "Who do you think I am?" * "Now you hate me." *laughs* * "Heh." * "We can do this again." * sighs * "Very amusing, full marks." * "I...I did it?" (Prologue) Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "Let's see more of that." * "Heh. Now you've got it." * "Oh, stop making yourself look good." * "That's a new one." * "Of course you meant to do that." * "You're better than I thought." * "I'll admit, that was great." * "Look at that showoff." * "There you go!" * "He-hey! Pretty good!" * "I didn't know you were so skilled." * "I have to say, that was impressive." * "You're makin' the rest of us look bad." * "You make it look easy!" * "Now that was good." Negative Reaction to Allies * "Are you daft?" * "You're slowing me down." * "You'll never live that down..." * "Ugh... Figures." * "Stop that!" * "Embarrassing..." * "Hey. Do better." * "Rein it in a little, will ya?" * "Please don't do that." * "I'll pretend I didn't see that." * "You're better than that." * "Don't be so reckless." Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "You're in trouble! Heal!" * "Shouldn't you heal?" * "Heal while you can." Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"sigh The school in town that I went to was closed because of the war. At first, I was glad to leave that place, return to the village, and kick back, but then I remembered how little there is to learn inside a small village. I never hated learning, per se... I just hated all the other hellish parts of attending school. The other students would hound me from sun's rise to set. Just a bunch of lonely little children desperate for friends... ...What? Don't grin at me like that. I mean it." ;Second Conversation :"What’s this about a fight with Celica? You were so close when we were young. You never fought once! Well, regardless, I’m sure there was a reason for it. Celica was never mean, but she could be standoffish. You could always tell she was keeping something bottled up. …Hmm? Well, yes, I suppose I do the same thing from time to time. But when you think about it, it’s kind of selfish. To keep another’s secret is a sign of strength and trust. But when we hold our own secrets in, we’re only judging everyone else. “You can never understand,” we think. It’s sad, but…it’s what we do." ;Third Conversation :"So now we’re at war with Rigel. I meant to see the world, and now it seems I’m REALLY seeing it. Heh. I make it sound so grand, but honestly, I’ve just been running. I hated it in the village. My mother never thought of anyone but herself. I couldn’t spend my life there. So now I’ve found all the excitement I longed for, plus a fair lot I didn’t! But don’t tell the others I’m actually enjoying this. Heh heh." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts